


Catnaps

by belbug210



Series: Conceivably Catastrophic Khajiit Capers [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Inigo and the Dragonborn are just friends, Or not, The Gildergreen, catnaps, i havent decided yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belbug210/pseuds/belbug210
Summary: Inigo goes looking and finds Zasrin making mischief in the Wind District of Whiterun.(Edit: I went and fixed the italics problem later in the story.)





	Catnaps

**Author's Note:**

> I made an actual character! Yay? This series probably won’t have an actual storyline, so I’ll try to keep them kinda separate.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, I love hearing what people think of my writing.
> 
> Thank you!

“My friend, do you know what happened to my.... and you’re not here.” Inigo glanced around his friend’s empty room. His tail swished back and forth as he walked down the stairs to search for his friend. As he reached the bottom, Inigo saw Lydia sitting and reading a book in one of the chairs. She glanced up as he approached.

“Hello Inigo. Can I help you with something?” Lydia looked back at her book, before placing a piece of leather on her page and closing it in her lap.

“Have you seen Zasrin? I need her help with something.”

Lydia thought for a moment and nodded her head saying, “I believe the Thane has gone out into Whiterun. Something about buying more arrows.”

“Ah! Thank you, Lydia.” Inigo turned to grab his boots, seeing that Zasrin’s were indeed gone from the pile. He sat in one of the chairs as he pulled them on.

Lydia put her book on a shelf before moving over to a cupboard and rifling through it. She looked at Inigo.

“Before you go, did the Thane have a plan for what dinner was going to be? It needs to be started soon.”

“I don’t think she did. Why don’t you choose? I doubt she’ll mind.” Inigo knew that whatever Lydia chose would be delicious. It always was.

Lydia nodded as she looked back at the cupboard, saying,“I think I will. Good luck on your search!”

————

As Inigo stepped out of Breezehome and into the sunlight he looked around at the people outside. The market around the Bannered Mare was bursting with activity. Inigo turned to look at the gate and saw that even Ulfberth was outside and talking with his wife. He jogged his way over to the pair, enjoying a soft breeze in his fur as he went.

Inigo slowed down as he got closer, calling out, “Hello Ulfberth! Hello Adrianne! Have you seen Zasrin lately? I was told she may be buying arrows?”

The two looked at Inigo, Ulfberth nodding back a greeting while Adrianne smiled at him.

Adrianne shook her head at Inigo. “No, I haven’t seen her today.” 

Ulberth gestured at the building across the road. “Did you check with Elrindir and Anoriath yet? She may have gone to them if she was looking for arrows.”

Inigo shook his head. “No, I was going to check with them next. Thank you anyways! Have a nice day!” He waved as he started to walk away.

“You too Inigo! I hope you find her!” Adrianne called after him, before turning and talking to Ulfberth again.

————

As Inigo stepped into the Drunken Huntsman he was greeted with the sight of a very bored-looking Elrindir. The wood elf was leaning over the counter and lazily flipping through a book.

Elrindir looked over as the door closed, and quickly straightened himself before saying, “Inigo! I wasn’t expecting to see you today! Did Zasrin forget something when she came by earlier?”

Inigo smiled and shook his head as he reached the counter.

“No, no, I don't need anything. I wanted to know if you had any idea where she had gone?”

Elrindir thought for a moment and tapped his fingers against the countertop. Eventually he frowned and shook his head.

“No, I don’t remember her saying anything about where she was going. Perhaps Anoriath knows? He was still here when she came in, but I think he’s at the stall.”

Inigo nodded as he said, “I will ask him. Thank you, Elrindir.” 

Inigo turned and headed for the door, hearing Elrindir shout behind him.

“You’re welcome Inigo. Remember to come back if you need any hunting supplies!”

————

As Inigo made his way towards the market to find Anoriath he heard someone shouting. He started walking faster, eventually just jogging so that he could see what was going on. 

When he reached the stairs leading to the Gildergreen, Inigo found that he could recognize who was yelling.

“GET DOWN FROM THERE! DISRESPECTING A SACRED—“.

Danica was _mad_ and usually that meant that Zasrin wasn’t too far away. Inigo reached the top of the stairs to find what would have been an interesting sight, if it weren’t so common. 

Zasrin had managed to climb into the Gildergreen. She was stretched out on her stomach across some of its branches enjoying the sun. Danica and small crowd stared up at her. Her ears didn't even twitch as Danica yelled, though Inigo noticed that her tail was swishing annoyedly.

Inigo quickly made is way over to Danica, who was standing as the base of the tree and futilely swatting at Zasrin’s tail with a broom. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

“What’s going on?”

Danica whirled around to glare at Inigo and pointed at Zasrin while yelling,

“Get your friend out of the Gildergreen, NOW!”

————

Inigo had to admit that he was not terribly fond of climbing trees. Why would he go to all that trouble to find a comfortable spot in a tree when he could just sit somewhere else?

Zasrin, however, _loved_ trees. She liked sleeping in them, climbing them, walking under them. Inigo didn’t quite understand why, but it usually wasn’t an issue so he didn't try to stop her.

But in times like this, when it was a problem? Inigo knew that he had to get her to stop before she got into trouble. He also knew that doing that was easier said than done.

Zasrin was small, being a suthay khajiit. She was very light, but still very strong, and that helped her get into places that others wouldn’t be able to reach. Like the small branches at the top of the Gildergreen for example.

And that created a problem for Inigo when he had to climb after her. He was too heavy for most of the branches.

But Inigo knew his other option would be to deal with Danica again, which he _really_ didnt want to do. So he straightened his clothes, grabbed the largest branch he could find, and started climbing.

Eventually, he managed to get onto a branch just below where Zasrin was laying. He heard the it creak as he shifted to see her better.

Inigo started to talk at her.

“Zasrin?” Nothing happened

“ZASRIN!” A flick of the ear. 

Inigo cupped one hand around his mouth and gripped the branch he was holding tighter.

“ZASRINNNNN. WAKE UP.” 

Finally, Zasrin’s eyes opened and she turned her head to look down at Inigo.

“Hmmm?” Her tail wrapped around the branch she was on.

“Get up.” Zasrin tilted her head.

“Why? I’m comfortable.”

Inigo sighed, before saying, “Yes I can see that, but Danica is throwing a fit. How have you slept through her yelling?”

“You learn to ignore it.” 

Zasrin yawned and placed her head on her hands, but continued to look at Inigo. They stared at each other for a second.

“... Are you going to come down?”

“No.”

Inigo’s tail began to swish as he frowned at her.

“Why not? There are places more comfortable to sleep than trees.”

Zasrin nodded her agreement, but didn't move, saying, “Yes, but going to them would require moving, and I’m comfortable right here.”

With that she turned to lay on her back and waved him away. Inigo sighed and began to climb back towards the ground.

————

Danica scowled at Inigo as he reached the ground. 

She had crossed her arms and was tapping her foot impatiently as Inigo got closer.

“Well?”

“She doesn’t want to come down.”

Danica threw her arms into the air and turned to walk away, yelling, “Well get her down anyways! You’re lucky I haven’t gone and called the Companions to get her!”

Inigo sighed at her and looked back at the tree.

“No, no, don’t call them. I will get her down.”

————

“Zasrin. You need to get down from this tree.” She looked at him and pretended to think about it.

“Hmmmm... No.”

“Yes.” She rolled over to frown at Inigo.

“No.”

“Remove yourself from the tree.”

“Nope.”

“I _will_ go up there to get you.” Inigo threatened, pointing at her.

She huffed, saying, “No you won’t.”

“I will!”

“Nah.”

“Fine. Be that way. I’m coming up there!” Inigo grabbed the branched again, and started to carefully climb a little higher.

“Have fun with that.” Zasrin turned away to ignore him, but Inigo grabbed the back of her tunic and pulled her off of the branch.

“Wha—HEY! PUT ME DOWN!” She glared at Inigo as he swung her over his shoulder and began to climb down again.

Inigo shook his head and said, “No. I told Danica I would get you out of the tree, so that is what I am doing.”

Zasrin huffed but didn’t move as Inigo continued climbing.

————

Once Inigo’s feet touched the ground Zasrin started to try and squirm out of his grip, saying, “Okay fine we’re on the ground. You can put me down now.”

Inigo wrapped his other arm around her to keep her still and pretended to think for a second, before saying, “Hmmmm... Nah.”

“DID YOU JUST ‘NAH’ ME? PUT. ME. DOWN.” Zasrin started to wriggle harder, slapping Inigo’s face with her tail several times on accident.

Inigo pinned it underneath his arms as he started to head back towards Breezehome, nodding to Danica as he passed by. Danica huffed rudely and turned to stomp back into the temple.

“Nope.”

“WHY NOT!”

Inigo turned his head towards her, as he said, “Because we both know that you would get back into the tree as soon as I turned away.”

“....Yeah, that’s fair.” Zasrin stopped wiggling, and Inigo felt her start to mess with the loose threads on the back of his tunic.

Inigo walked down past the well in the market place on their way home, waving to people as he passed. He saw Anoriath shake his head and laugh while he closed his shop. 

Zasrin tapped Inigo to get his attention, saying, “Please put me down? People are staring.”

“People were staring when you were in the tree too and you didn't care then.”

She huffed and Inigo felt her cross her arms. “But that was different!”

————

Inigo closed the door to Breezehome with his foot, as he turned to make sure that Zasrin didn’t hit her head. He heard Lydia finish doing whatever she was doing, while he shoved his boots off. Zasrin started to wiggle to be put down again, but when Inigo didn't let her go, he felt her huff and cross her arms.

Inigo turned toward Lydia as she started to speak.

“Ah Inigo! Did you— What are you two doing?” Lydia tilted her head slightly. 

Zasrin twisted to look at her, extending an arm for effect, saying, “Lydia! Help me! Inigo has gone crazy and won’t put me down!”

Inigo shook his head and said to Lydia, “She was causing trouble in the Wind District, so she’s not allowed to walk right now.”

Lydia slowly nodded as she turned and started walking towards the cooking pot. She grabbed three bowls from a shelf nearby and started ladling soup into them.

“...I see. Well I’ve finished preparing dinner. It’s venison stew.”

“Great! Thank you Lydia.”

Zasrin poked Inigo and quietly asked, “.... Can I be put down now?”

Inigo shifted her so that he was holding her out in front of him, with her feet still not touching the ground. She looked down and kicked her legs at him, before sighing and looking back at his face.

Inigo made eye contact and asked, “I don’t know. Are you going run off again today?”

“I promise not to.”

“ _Promise_ promise?”

“Promise promise.” 

Inigo nodded again, saying, “Then yes, you can be put down now.”

He set Zasrin down, who stepped away to take off her shoes. When she finished she turned to look back at Inigo.

“Thank you. Oh and Inigo?” Inigo looked at her.

“Yes my friend?”

“You forgot to make me promise about tomorrow!”

Zasrin dashed for Lydia and the soup, while Inigo grabbed at her crying, “Wait, no! Come back here!”


End file.
